The White Suit Target
by FayeRoman
Summary: When a new hit list is delivered to her door Major Fenix Hayes is not surprised, but when she's called to the fuhrer's office for a special assignment she looks forward to seeing her next paycheck.
1. Chapter 00 Prologue

Prologue

"Fenix, Fenix how wonderful you look this morning." Fenix stood in the mirror looking like something straight out of a R.L Stein novel. She pulled the comb through her shoulder length black hair before putting it up in a tight bun. She splashed water on her face for the third time this morning and sighed. Fenix left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. Doing desk work all day wasn't going to be fun but that's what she was stuck with seeing an assignment hadn't come in all week. The sound of her military issued boots on the hardwood floor of the kitchen caught the attention of the feline in the corner.

"Good morning Tsubasa," she said. Tsubasa meowed in response and rubbed his body against her leg. "Let's see if I can make us some breakfast, I hope you don't mind salmon." She opened the fridge and saw a bottle of wine she opened last night. 'You can't drink before work…yes I can…no you can't!' Her inner thoughts were fighting a battle over a bottle of damn wine, how pathetic. 'Fine but just one sip.' She grabbed the bottle and already cooked salmon.

"Eat up," she dropped the salmon in Tsubasa's cat bowl. "This should take the edge off," she said pouring half a glass. Fenix returned the bottle to the fridge and made a bowl of cereal. "It's better than nothing I suppose." Though money wasn't an issue for her, Fenix didn't spend money on things she didn't need. Well, actually, there was always a bottle of the best wine in town sitting in the fridge every week but every good woman needs a good drink.

Tsubasa jumped on the counter and sat in front of Fenix. "Done already? Well we have to save the rest of that salmon for dinner tonight. I'm not in the mood to get more after work. Speaking of which, I'm going to be late if I don't go."

Just as she said that there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be?"

She picked Tsubasa up and walked to the door before opening it. "Yes?" Two men in the state military uniform stood in front of her with a "not so nice" look on their faces but she could tell they were of lower ranking.

"Major Hayes, Fuhrer King Bradley wishes to see you immediately," one of the soldiers said.

"Wait, did you say Fuhrer King Bradley?"

"Yes. We have to leave now ma'am."

'Something doesn't seem right with these two,' she thought. "I'm not leaving at this moment I have a matter to attend to before I go to work," she said very coldly as she started closing the door. The soldier stuck his foot in the doorway abruptly stopping it from closing. Fenix looked down at the soldier's foot.

"Might I remind you-" her speech was cut short when she heard the cocking of a gun. When she looked back up there was one pointed at her head. Fenix's furry grew as she eyed the lower ranking soldier holding the gun to her head. Oh she was about to rip him a new one.

"Now Hayes!" The soldier yelled.

'I'm going to kill this son of a bitch,' Fenix thought opening the door again. Tsubasa hissed at the men when Fenix turned her back to put him down and retrieve her jacket off the couch. She returned to the door.

"Shall we?" Fenix asked. The soldiers walked to the awaiting car and opened the door for her.

"We shall," the soldier replied while closing the door after Hayes entered.


	2. Chapter 01 Take Down

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or ANY of it's characters! I only own my OC. **

The cold cement of the roof Major Hayes laid on penetrated her clothing as she adjusted the bandanna over her mouth. Honestly, how hard could it be to find a man wearing all white?

"Hello hot stuff," she said watching the man exit the building. "White suit…" she pulled the bolt down and back before loading in four bullets, "…and black hair. Solf J Kimblee." His name rolled off her tongue as she pushed the bolt back in locking it. The wind was ridged and her muscles tensed to avoid mistakes.

* * *

_ Hayes stood at attention in front of the fuhrer's desk as he gave her specific instructions. _

_"Once you take care of business retrieve the stones."_

_ "Yes, sir!"_

_ "If you don't bring them back I'll make sure you never fire that riffle again."_

_ "Tch 'bastard'," she scoffed slightly._

_ "You are dismissed," Bradley said narrowing his eyes at her._

_ "Sir!" She did an about face before leaving his office with more than a few thoughts on her mind. Her boots clicked on the hard floor as she started towards the exit of central command._

_ 'Don't worry Bradley, I'm saving one of these bullets for you.'_

* * *

'It's a shame that nice white suit has to get stained,' she thought. Her finger stiffened on the trigger, 'You'll get your stones Bradley, but you'll have to pry them from my dead hands first.' A shot rang out into the central air as Fenix watched the bullet follow the path it was assigned. A smirk was slowly crawling onto her face but quickly disappeared as the bullet missed its target.

"There's no way in hell…" She shot once more and the same thing happened.

"Huh!" She positioned herself again and looked into the scope. Kimblee's dark eyes were looking right at her. 'There's no way he can see me from where he's standing!'

"Gotcha," she could clearly read Kimblee's lips as he put his hands on the ground. The building Fenix was on exploded, caving in on itself.

'Everything's so dark. Am I even still alive?' She thought as she opened her eyes and saw a sliver of light across from her. "Agg…," Fenix groaned as she tried to stand. "Good thing my chest provided some cushion for that fall. That son of a bitch nearly killed me," she said holding her left arm close to her body. It was broken, that's for sure, and was dripping blood.

"Nearly killed? Well I'll just have to fix that," a voice from behind her said.

"Shit."

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! I would love reviews so I know what to fix as a writer! See ya next time!**


End file.
